the last savior
by Kazami Ryuuji
Summary: sebuah serangan dari mahkluk asing dengan code name Unknow telah menyerang bumi , natsu seorang mantan terpidanan mati mendapat sebuah perintah untuk membantu membalikan keadaan dalam perang melawan unknow , dengan menjalani sebuah oprasi natsu menjadi satu-satunya harapan bumi untuk mengusir unknow dari bumi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disebuah ruangan serba putih terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiskusi

"apa anda yakin...melakukan operasi ini ?"

Seorang pria dengan jubah putih yang selalu dipakai oleh para ilmuan sedang berbicara sambil melihat sebuah dokumen di tangan kirinya

"tidak ada lagi pilihan , kita sudah kehilangan banyak nyawa disana ... hanya ini satu-satunya harapan kita "

Seorang pria berpakaian militer sedang melihat berkas-berkas dalam dokumen yang lain, disana terdapat beberapa orang yang lain mereka adalah para jenderal dari beberapa negara yang berbeda

"tapi , apa tubuhnya akan kuat jika kita melakukan operasi itu..?, memang tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan keseharianya ...tapi tetap saja."

"kita tidak memiliki opsi lain , lagi pula dia adalah seorang terpidana yang mendapatkan hukuman mati jadi aku pikir ini adalah jalan yang terbaik baginya"

"terpidana mati.. ,dia adalah seorang tentara dulunya ya ,seorang tentara yang mendapat mendali medal of honor , tapi mengapa dia mendapat hukuman mati di pengadilan militer sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"

"maaf tapi itu adalah rahasia negara , kalian tidak perlu tau "

"kalau begitu , bagaimana dengan orangnya sendiri , apa dia bersedia ..?"

"jangan khawatir , dia bersedia dengan beberapa syarat "

"apa syaratnya ?"

"setelah perang ini selesai dia tidak ingin kehidupanya di usik dan dia juga meminta bayaran yang setimpal atas kerja kerasnya "

"jadi pada akhirnya uang ya.."

"aku pikir itu sudah sewajarnya lagi pula kita tidak memiliki pilihan, jadi tuan tuan bagaimana dengan anda sekalian...?"

"tidak ada keberatan" 5x

"kalau begitu tuan profesor, tolong mulai prosedurnya "

"baik"

...

"Rise and Shine...letnan , kita sudah sampai "

"yeah...yeah.."

 _Aku melihat di jendela sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada gurun dimana-mana , sebenarnya dimana ini, mesir, aku tidak tau yang jelas ini pasti di timur tengah_

"GURUN DIMANA-MANA SIALAN, aahhh.. prajurit diamana kota Arenta yang tadi kau katakan ?"

"kota itu ada disebelah timur pak , tapi kita harus ke markas sekarang "

"haaaahh... baik, aku mengerti "

 _Kami berkendara kurang dari 4 jam untuk mencapai base , sebuah garnisum terntara dapat terlihat , mereka di kelilingi oleh pagar listrik setinggi 4 meter ,4 menara pengawas dan ladang ranjau di kanan dan kiri , terlihat juga landasan helikopter dan ratusan tenda militer tersebar disekitar area_

"kita sudah sampai Letnan Natsu "

 _Pengemudi yang mengantarku adalah seorang prajurit berpangkat kopral dia masih muda mungkin sekitar 19 tahun_

"terima kasih tumpanganya prajurit "

"tidak masalah pak ,senang dapat membantu , namun saya sangat tidak percaya jika teroris menargetkan kota Arenta "

Teroris hah...

 _Perang dengan Unknow masih belum sampai kedaerah ini jadi mungkin untuk mencegah kepanikan mereka membuat rumor bahwa teroris menyerang kota ,lagi pula tingkat informasi sudah di batasi dan siapapun yang menyerbarkan informasi sebenarnya akan di hukum mati , ya kita pada dasarnya sudah cukup terdesak , lagi pula pemerintah pasti tidak ingin kepanikan menyebar dan berubah menjadi kekacauan_

"aku harap anda menendang bokong mereka dan memberi mereka pelajaran pak "

"yeah yeah "

"kalau begitu sampai nanti pak , dan jangan mati tersesat di gurun , hahahaha"

[salute] (memberi hormat)

"ha..ha..., lucu sekali prajurit "

 _Ironis sekali .., mengapa mereka mengirimku kesebuah gurun seperti ini , cuacanya panas dan pasir berterbangan dimana-mana , aahh... aku pikir mereka akan mengirimku ketempat yang bagus , sial aku di tipu , lolos dari hukuman mati malah berakhir di gurunkah..._

Haahhh...

"baiklah setidaknya aku sudah disini , aku hanya perlu melalukan pekerjaanku dan semua akan selesai"

 _Hmm.. diamana tempat aku dapat berganti pakaian dan dimana pemimpinya , mungkin aku akan bertanya secara acak pada prajurit yang lewat_

Taptaptaptap...

 _Aku terus berjalan sambil membawa tasku ,aku dapat melihat beberapa prajurit sedang berjalan kearahku_

"permisi prajurit , siapa yang bertanggung jawab dimarkas ini ?"

"anda mungkin mencari jenderal Lucy , anda bisa menemukanya di tenda **CIC** hmm.., kau lihat tenda yang besar itu , dia ada disana "

"maksudmu tenda komando disana "

"ya., mungkinkah anda Natsu..?"

"benar , Letnan Pertama Natsu Dragneel dari markas besar pasukan NATO"

"PAK!"

[salute]

"kami sangat menantikan kehadiran anda pak!"

"haha.., baik ,terima kasih atas informasinya maaf sudah menganggu waktu kalian "

"tidak masalah pak . "

[salute]

 _Lucy... itu nama perempuankan ,apakah komandan tempat ini adalah seorang perempuan ,hmm ayo kita temui dia_

 _Aku berjalan kearah tenda besar yang di tunjuk prajurit tadi ,disana terdapat dua orang prajurit bersenjata sedang menjaga tenda itu ,saat mereka melihatku mereka memberikan hormat , aku langsung masuk kedalam tenda_

 _Disana terdapat banyak sekali komputer dan layar besar dan banyak orang yang sedang bekerja , disana mereka dapat melihat setiap pergerakan , mereka juga sepertinya memasang sistem radar dan sistem persenjataan anti udara otomatis , sebuah sistem UAV dan alat komunikasi_

 _Aku berjalan dan bertanya pada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menatap layar_

"permisi , saya sedang mencari Jenderal Lucy ?"

 _Dia berbalik menghadapku , rambut pirang ya tergurai saat dia berbalik, aroma wangi dapat tercium dari rambutnya ,apa itu aroma sampo miliknya_ ,

"aku lucy , ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"

 _Sial . ternyata wanita ini adalah jendral disini , aku secara refleks langsung menurunkan tasku dan memberikan hormat padanya_

"Ma'am! Letnan Pertama Natsu Drangeel dari markas besar pasukan NATO siap membatu"

[salute]

"..."

"apa ada masalah , ma'am ?"

 _Me..mengapa dia menatapku , apa karena rambutku, aku tau kalau rambutku berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang tapi asalkau tau saja rambut ini asli, benar rambutku berwarna pink ,sejak dulu aku selalu di buli dan dikatai Pinkboy , aku mencoba untuk mewarnaiya menjadi hitam seperti kakaku tapi saat melihat wajah orang tuaku saat itu aku jadi mengurungkan niatku . jika dia ingin tertawa karena rambutku silahkan .. lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa hick..._

 _Tapi perkataanya malah sebaliknya_

"tidak.. aku pikir kau itu seorang wanita .."

"Huh"

 _Hah...wanita.., apa dia gila , dari nama saja kau sudah tau kalau aku itu laki-laki , dan mengapa kau bisa menganggap aku perempuan sialan_

 _Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah prajurit yang mendekatinya , prajurit perempuan maksudku, saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku lucy sepertinya mengikuti arah pandanganku dan memperkenalkan ya_

"oh.., dia adalah Mira , Mirajane Strauss ,dia adalah petugas operator misi dan pendukung , setiap ada prajurit yang tersesat di gurun dia yang akan membimbingmu kembali kejalur, "

"senang bertemu denganmu ...eto ?"

"Natsu , Letnan pertama Natsu dragneel , petugas mira , senang bertemu denganmu juga "

[salute]

 _Dia juga cantik ,rambut peraknya benar-benar cocok dengan wajah manisnya dan pakaianya hehe, sepertiya 'itu' menekan pakaianya meskipun lucy memiliki bada yang bagus namun mira jauh lebih baik, hmmm..._

"baik aku pikir itu cukup untuk perkenalanya , sekarang.. aku pikir kau sudah tau apa tugasmu disini letnan ?"

"sebenarnya ... aku tidak begitu tau mengapa aku di pindah tugaskan dari kesatuanku . ma'am"

 _Aku tadinya berada di unit pasukan khusus Anti teror dari pasukan NATO , namun aku di pindah tugaskan dan di terbangkan dari markas Nato kemari tanpa tau tujuan dan misi apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan di tempat ini. Saat aku bertanya pada atasan 'kau akan tau saat kau disana ' sialan_

"baik , sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan padamu , misimu adalah Mengorganisir pasukan pertahanan yang di tempatkan di luar kota Arenta , kau bertanggung jawab untuk mengomandoi pasukan F dari garda pertahanan depan , aku mengingatkan bahwa markas ini pada dasarnya adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh di ketahui publik , kau dan pasukanmu akan di tempatkan di 10 mill jauhnya dari kota, publik tidak tau bahwa mereka sedang menjadi target jadi untuk menjegah kepanikan setiap personil militer menjauh dari kota, tentu kau bisa pergi kesana namun aku peringatkan untuk selalu siaga dalam hal apapun , base ini menjadi base barisan depan untuk mengalahkan Unknow , seperti yang kau tau Unknow muncul dan menghancurkan armada 4 pasifik milik amerika , dan menhancurkan beberapa kota di belahan dunia , tugas kita adalah menahan atau bila mungkin menghancurkan pasukan Unknow yang bergerak menuju Algeria , perlu di ketahui semua informasi mengenai Unknow telah di kunci dari publik , jadi kita harus bertempur di gurun agar terhindar kepanikan ,apa kau mengerti Letnan!"

"Yes Ma'am"

"tenda dimana kau berada saat ini adalah **Combat Informasion Center (CIC)** atau ruang komando ,disini para petugas akan menganalisis kekuatan musuh dan memberikan dukungan kepada personil lapangan di medan perang , jika kau memiliki pertanyaan kau bebas datang kemari dan bertanya padaku ,jika aku tidak ada kau dapat bertanya pada **Executive Officer (XO),** staff Sersan Mirajane Strauss , Conde name [Sitri] "

"yes ma'am!"

"ok , sekarang , sersan mira bisa kau tetap disini , aku akan mengantar letnan untuk menemui rekan yang lain "

"Yes Ma'am!"

[salute]

Mira mengalihkan pandanganya padaku

"sampai jumlah lagi .. letnan"

"ya , aku akan bergantung padamu XO Mira !"

[salute]

"oh benar sebelum aku lupa , ini terimalah"

"Sebuah terminal dan alat komunikasi"

"terminal itu berfungsi untuk membagi informasi pada mereka yang berpangkat tinggi dan alat komunikasi itu kau dapat gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan pasukanmu, kau akan bertemu dengan pasukanmu besok jadi aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada rekan yang akan membantumu dalam pertempuran nanti"

"yes ma'am "

"kalau begitu haruskan kita pergi letnan?"

"yes ma'am"

Salute

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aku dan Jenderal Lucy keluar dari tenda dengan berjalan berlawanan arah dari saat aku sampai disini , kami berjalan melewati beberapa tenda, sekitar 15 meter dari tenda yang dijadikan markas komando terdapat tenda pasukan medis , disana bukan hanya ada petugas medis militer tapi dari palang merah dan beberapa relawan yang ikut membantu dalam perawatan prajurit

Saat aku melintas tenda itu aroma obat yang sangat kuat dapat tercium , meski samar namun aku masih dapat mencium aroma darah dari tenda itu , disana terdapat cukup banyak orang yang dirawat

"mereka.. , apa sebelum aku disini ada sebuah serangan?"

Mendengar perkataanku jenderal lucy langsung membalas

"mereka mendapatkan serangan malam 4 hari yang lalu, dari 2 kompi pasukan yang ku tempatkan disana merekalah yang tersisa "

Mendengar jawaban mengejutkan itu aku langsung berhenti berjalan dan kembali melihat tenda tadi

 _2 kompi , 1 kompi berjumlah 225 orang , jadi ada 450 orang dan dari 450 orang hanya beberapa yang selamat ..._

Sebenarnya aku takut untuk bertanya ... tapi aku harus tau

"maaf jenderal , tapi berapa total korban dari serangan itu , aku hanya ingin tau saja , mungkin itu dapat menjadi informasi yang berguna bagiku "

"hmm... biarku ingat , seingatku sekitar 438 orang tewas dan sisanya terluka , itu benar benar serangan telak , karena Unknow menganggu jaringan komunikasi kami , [Sitri] tidak dapat memberikan bantuan , kami mengirimkan 4 helikopter kami untuk mengirim bantuan namun sangat disayangkan mereka terlambat "

Dengan wajah murung jenderal lucy mengatakan itu dan tersenyum kecut , melihat dia seperti itu ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak di dadaku jadi aku mengalihkan pandangan , kami mulai lagi berjalan dengan kesunyian diantara kami

Kami terus berjalan cukup jauh , aku bisa melihat beberapa prajurit sedang memeriksa keadaan helikopter tempur , sepertinya helikopter yang mereka gunakan adalah AH-64E [Apache Guardian] yang di kembangkan oleh amerika

Helikopter modifikasi dari AH-64A ,helikopter itu memiliki antena dengan radar Longbow yang dapat mendeteksi serangan musuh helikopter ini juga dilengkapi dengan sebuah misile Anti-Tank berjenis Hellfire 2 [AGM-114 Hellfire] dan juga di lengkapi dengan meriam kaliber 30mm,saat kami sedang berjalan sambil melihat angkatan udara ,seorang wanita menggunakan seragam pilot mendekat kearah kami

"Selamat siang Jenderal "

[Salute]

Seorang wanita cantik lainnya ,dia mempunyai warna rambut merah,wajahnya cantik namun kau dapat melihat ketegasan didalam matanya , melihat wanita itu lucy tersenyum dan membalas hormat

"siang Kapten , perkenalkan dia adalah Letnan natsu dari pasukan Nato , Letnan dia adalah Kapten Erza Scarlet dari pasukan udara "

"perkenalkan, Letnan Natsu Dragneel dari pasukan NATO, Kapten Erza senang bertemu denganmu "

[salute]

"hmm..., kau cukup tampan meski rambutmu sedikit aneh tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya kau tau .., senang bertemu denganmu juga letnan"

Ta..tampan... , akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu padaku sejak aku datang kemari , entah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit malu

"Kapten..,tolong jangan menganggu Letnan "

"Pppfff... ahahaaha.. maaf , aku benar benar minta maaf , hanya saja lihatlah .. ekspresinya benar-benar lucu saat aku mengatakannya"

"Haahhh,,, dasar ..."

Eh.. apa ini ,apa tadi dia bercanda .. oh sial aku benar-benar kesal...tapi karena dia cantik dan seksi jadi kumaafkan ..

"letnan , Kapten Erza adalah yang bertanggung jawab pada , **Close Air Support [CAS]** dialah yang akan melancarkan serangan dukungan udara "

"apa kita tidak mendapat bantuan dari pesawat tempur atau mungkin pembom ..?"

"kita masih dapat mendapatkan bantuan dari pasukan udara dari squadron 3 yang di tempatkan di markas udara terdekat , namun untuk mencegah kepanikan tidak akan ada bantuan dari unit pesawat Pembom "

"jadi tidak akan ada operasi Carpet Bomber..?"

"tentu saja tidak akan ada..."

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu ,sepertinya membuat kapten erza sedikit kesal

"Hey.. letnan, apa kami masih belum cukup untuk mendukungmu..?"

"tidak ,, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu dan unitmu aku hanya bertanya oke.. maaf "

"hmm..."

Sial ada apa dengannya.. ya aku tau kalau aku bicara terlalu kasar padanya

Melihat eksperiku kapten erza mulai tertawa lagi

"hahahaha... , aku hanya bercanda kau tau, aku tidak marah ,yahh.. memang untuk dukungan udara memang paling efektif lewat pesawat tempur namun squadronku juga tidak kalah dengan mereka kau tau ..., jangan khawatir soal dukungan udara dan serahkan saja pada kami .., kami akan melindungi bokong kalian "

"a..ahahaha , ya terima kasih aku bergantung padamu kapten"

"hey saat hanya ada kita, mari lupakan formalitas, kau bisa memanggilku erza kau tau,kalau begitu sampai jumpa "

Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi dan meninggalkan kami ,aku hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'oke'

Oohhh ..rupanya dia orang yang lumayan baik... melihat erza berlari kecil aku dapat melihat sesuatu memantul di pakaianya .wooww dan bokong ya lihat itu haha ... sampai nanti seksi...

Melihat aku memperhatikan erza dengan mata mesum

"Ehemm,,, Letnan"

"woahh..ap..apa ?"

"bisa kita lanjutkan.."

"te..tentu.."

Kami kembali berjalan , ada apa denganya tatapanya tadi benar-benar menakutkan...

...

Kami berjalan dan melewati kafetarian , oh sepertinya banyak prajurit sedang makan siang.. , yah melihat dari waktunya memang ini sudah waktunya makan siang.., beberapa prajurit yang melihat kami langsung memberi hormat

Kami masuk kedalam kefetarian , aku dapat merasakan kegugupan dari para prajurit yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka .. oohh aku benar – benar menyesal kawan

Tanpa menghiraukan para prajurit yang gugup lucy mulai menjelaskan

"disini adalah tempat kau makan , yah untuk menunya setiap hari akan di ubah tergantung persediaan , untuk persediaan suplai makanan , militer telah mempersiapkan cukup banyak jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir , di samping tenda kafetarian ini adalah tempat penyimpanan amunisi dan persenjataan – "

Lucy seakan mencari seseorang dia melihat seorang wanita yang duduk sedang menikmati makananya dan berlajan mendekati mereka tentu saja aku juga mengikutinya

Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan menggunakan seragam militer sedang makan dengan elegan dan tenang , sepertinya dia tidak sendiri seorang wanita lain berambut putih yang juga disana ,dia seperti petugas mira wajahnya hampir sama yang beda adalah rambut putihnya yang pendek sebahu

"Juvia dan Lisanna juga , kebetulan sekali aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian dengan atasan baru kalian mulai sekarang , Letnan mereka adalah bagian dari kompi F yang akan kau pimpin nanti biarku perkenalkan yang berambut biru adalah petugas medik Sersan 2 Juvia Lockser dan yang berambut putih ini adalah Penembak jitu pasukanmu Kopral Lisanna Strauss"

Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan memperkenalkan diri namun saat aku melihat wajah lisanna aku jadi penasaran apakah mereka bersaudara karena mereka memiliki nama Strauss

"boleh aku bertanya , apa hubungan Kopral Lisanna dan staff Sersan Mirajane Strauss ...apa kalian bersaudara..?"

Lisanna yang mendengar pertanyaanku langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk

"benar , kami berasal dari Rusia sebenarnya kami 3 bersaudara aku masih memiliki 1 kaka laki-laki namun dia tidak di pindah tugaskan seperti kami berdua "

"jadi seperti itu .. , yaahh kau juga tak kalah cantik dengan kakamu – "

Mendengar aku memujinya wajahnya memerah dan dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya

"karena kau adalah seorang penembak jitu aku sangat berharap besar padamu kopral "

Lisanna langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat

"sir,saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda !"

Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada juvia

" kau seorang petugas medis , apa hanya kau seorang ..?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku juvia yang sudah menyelesaikan makanya berdiri dan memberi hormat

" tidak pak ,dengan saya ada 3 orang lainya "

"hmmm ... ,begitu aku bergantung padamu sersan , Nyawa kami ada di tanganmu "

"sir , serahkan pada saya!"

Setelah sedikit pembicaraan kecil , akhirnya aku dan lucy pun ikut makan disana karena sudah waktunya untuk makan siang ., dan setelah mengobrol dengan mereka aku mengetahui sesuatu

Sepertinya kapten dari kompi F yang akanku pimpin tewas dalam konflik senjata dengan Unknow 2 hari yang lalu , dan karena kekurangan orang berpangkat tinggi akhirnya mereka meminta nato untuk mengirimkan seorang kapten atau letnan yang berpengalaman untuk mengisi kekosongan itu

Dan aku di beritau kalau jumlah orang yang di tempatkan disini adalah 3000 - 4500 orang di gabung dengan pasukan angkatan udara dan pasukan suplai sepertinya itu adalah jumlah keseluruhan dari pasukan yang di tempatkan di base ini

Selsai makan aku dan lucy melanjutkan tur kami , di sepanjang jalan aku dapat melihat beberapa APC ( **Armoured personnel carrier)** dan juga MBT ( **Main Battel Tank)** yang sedang dalam perawatan tim mekanik , sepertinya disini mereka mempunyai tank M1- Abrams buatan amerika dan juga Leclerc buatan perancis

...

Setelah berkeliling base , aku akhirnya sampai di sebuah tenda yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tenda komando

Pemandangan matahari terbenam di padang pasir benar-benar terasa berbeda , tubuhku sudah cukup lelah dari perjalanan dan aku ingin segera beristirahat

"tenda ini adalah tempat juvia , lisanna , mira , erza dan tentu saja aku beristirahat "

"mengapa 2 orang anak buahku tidur di tenda seorang jenderal ..?"

"karena aku dekat dengan mereka dan aku meminta mereka tidur disini , aku adalah seorang jenderal , letnan ingat itu "

"jadi kau menyalah gunakan kekuasaanmu untuk itu hah..., jadi sekarang dimana tenda tempatku tidur ma'am ?"

"disini"

"..."

Eh.. apa aku hanya salah dengar atau tadi dia berkata 'disini' ahaha... tidak itu pasti bercanda , tapi ...

"maafkan aku sepertinya tadi kurang jelas, bisa anda katakan lagi , ma'am "

Dengan wajah malas lucy mengatakanya dengan datar

"kau tidur disini , di tenda ini "

"di dalam tenda ini ..?"

"benar"

"bersama kalian ...?"

"benar"

Masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya lucy mengatakan itu ,dia malah membuat tatapan seakan dia mengatakan ' mengapa kau begitu terkejut'

"aku mengerti ..."

Aaa...AA...AAAPPPPPAAAAA...!

Tidak tidak tidak... , dia pasti bercanda maksudku

"dengan segala hormat jenderal ... ,saya ini laki-laki dan kalian..itu ... –"

"perempuan .., kami tau itu letnan"

"lalu jika anda tau mengapa anda –"

"kau disini untuk mengawasi mereka saat aku ada di ruang CIC letnan, lagi pula 2 anak buahmu berada di tenda ini itu mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk memperdekat dan mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka "

"apa tidak ada tenda yang lain , atau mungkin aku harus tidur di tenda pasukanku "

"maaf letnan namun beberapa tenda sudah penuh dan yang kosong hanya ini , meskipun ada kami sudah mengunakanya untuk menyimpan bahan bakar dan amunisi dan peralatan yang lain ,jadi kau hanya bisa tidur disini "

Oohh... siaaall... tidak.. maksudku terima kasih tuhan...!

"bayangkan ini letnan, kau tidur dengan wanita cantik di samping kiri dan kananmu bukankah itu impian semua laki-laki , maksudku di kelilingi wanita cantik saat tidur "

"sejujurnya aku memang sangat bahagia sekali "

"kalau begitu bagus ., aku tau kau sangat lelah hari ini sekarang beristirahatlah besok kita akan melanjutkanya , besok aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan pasukanmu yang lain "

"ba...baik "

"..."

Melihatku dengan tatapan tajam aku memperbaiki posturku

"YES MA'AM !"

[Salute]

"bagus"

Dia keluar dengan tersenyum ... hmmm , baik aku harap aku dapat beristirahat ...

Namun pada kenyataanya aku tidak dapat tidur karena sesuatu didalam diriku sepertinya terlalu bersemangat...

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

" **pagi prajurit... bagaimana keadaanmu...?"**

" **baik... kupikir , aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan padaku namun aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau kalian tidak memasukan benda aneh didalam tubuhku "**

" **hoho... kau tidak perlu khawatir , kami hanya memasang sebuah chip pada kepalamu "**

" **chip..?"**

" **benar , sebuah chip "**

" **dan itu ada di dalam kepalaku... ,sebuah chip..."**

" **hmm... kepala mungkin bukan kata yang tepat.. , otakmu kami memasang chip kedalam otakmu agar sensor otakmu bekerja 2x lebih cepat daripada manusia pada umumnya"**

" **tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun... apa aku akan tiba-tiba menjadi pintar atau dapat mengendalikan barang dari jauh..?"**

" **hahaha... hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam dongeng tuan prajurit , kau akan tau jika itu bekerja "**

" ' **jika?'..., apa alat ini benar-benar berfungsi aku jadi sedikit khawatir kau tau dok... "**

" **haha.. tunggu saja kejutanya dan kau akan tau ... "**

 **...**

 _DDDuuuuaarrrrrr...!_

Aku tersentak oleh suara ledakan yang cukup keras.. , aku mengamati situasi karena aku masih dalam keadaan bingung tentang apa yang terjadi ...

Dari suaranya ledakanya pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi , saat aku berdiri seseorang berlari kearahku , dia menggunakan seragam militer yang sesuai dengan warna gurun , ditangan kananya dia membawa M-16 buatan amerika

"Letnan ... Jenderal lucy meminta anda untuk pergi ke tenda **CIC** "

Aku yang sangat tidak mengerti situasinya , bertanya pada prajurit itu

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ledakan apa itu ...?"

Prajurit itu hanya menggeleng dan menjawab

"maaf saya juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tau ... tapi jenderal lucy ingin anda segera pergi ruang **CIC** "

Sepertinya prajurit ini juga tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi , agar tidak membuang waktu aku segera berlari keluar _'Letnan... celana ... , anda lupa dengan celana anda...!'_ , aku sempat mendengar dia meneriakan sesuatu sebelum aku meninggalkanya .. sungguh apa yang dia teriakan

...

Sepertinya hari masih malam , namun karena lampu penerangan yang dipasang di tenda aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas , saat aku melihat sekeliling para prajurit berpakaian lengkap dengan perlengkapan perang mereka , suara gaduh dari berbagai peralatan perangpun terus dapatku dengar

Sebuah **ANTI-AIRCRAFT MISSILE SYSTEMS [SAM] NASAMS 2** buatan Norwegia , aku kemarin tidak terlalu memperhatikan namun bukankah benda itu di produksi pada tahun 1998, saat aku melihat lebih jelas sepertinya [SAM] itu telah di modifikasi, **NASAMS 2 Chassis** di lengkapi dengan 6 tabung peluncur missile **AIM-120D –C-8** , Benda itu mampuh menembakkan missile dalam jarak 1.5-90 km , mampu mencapai target di ketinggian maksimum 14.000m

Dia juga dilengkapi sistem **AN/MPQ-64 F1 radar , Electro-optical MSP500** Sensor , **Laser Rage Finder**

Tunggu apa yang sedang kulakukan... aku harus cepat pergi ke CIC

aku akhirnya mencapai kamp CIC , para prajurit penjaga terheran-heran saat aku datang namun aku tidak punya waktu dengan mereka , aku langsung masuk dan situasi tegang sedang terjadi disana

"[Sitri] status setiap pasukan "

"mereka sedang dalam kontak tembak dengan musuh , ma'am "

"berapa jumlah Unknow kali ini ?"

"sekitar 1000 ma'am , 500 class Solder , 100 class Tank , dan sisanya class Ant ma'am !"

Aku dapat melihat para staff CIC sepertinya sedang bertempur dengan memberikan informasi kepada pasukan , beberapa operator radio sepertinya terus memberikan intruksi dan dilayar besar itu aku dapat melihat kilatan dari lintasan peluru yang di tembak , disana terdapat beberapa prajurit yang sedang berlindung di sebuah lubang perlindungan mereka terus menembak

Saat layar akan menangkap gambar unknow tiba-tiba gambar itu hilang dan di gantikan dengan gambar hitam

" sersan , apa yang terjadi dengan [Hawk Eyes] ?"

Lucy yang sedang di tengah plafon sedang mendekat kearah operator UAV Drone

"saya tidak begitu tau tapi sepertinya terdapat sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik yang membuat sinyal gambar yang di berikan drone tidak dapat kita lihat ma'am "

"apa.., lagi.!"

Saat situasi belum selsai aku dapat mendengar percakapan radio dari operator komunikasi CIC

[ **romeo disini ... [sitri]m...e..t...y...w...s...h...{STATIS}** "

"ma'am sepertinya komunikasi kita terganggu juga "

"apa... mengapa disaat seperti ini...!"

"ma'am .,bagaimana...sekarang , jika kita biarkan kompi 1 akan musnah seperti kompi 3 dan 5 "

"aku sedang berpikir..., apa letnan natsu belum kemari "

Saat lucy mengatakan itu prajurit yang menyadariku berbicara pada lucy

"ma'am letnan sudah ada disini ... namun "

"apa jadi dia sudah ada disini ..."

Saat lucy mendekat dia lalu melihat kebawah dan blush...

PPLLAAKKKKK...

"A..A...aappa... yang kau lakukan letnan Natsu..?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya mengapa kau menampar seseorang tanpa sebab ..."

Ada apa denganya dia memintaku datang hanya untuk menamparku. .. , saat aku bingung dan marah ,lucy berbicara dengan malu sambil mengalihkan pandanganya padaku

" _celana_ "

"HAH"

"Celana... , dimana celanamu letnan "

"eh.. celana "

Saat aku melihat kebawah .ternyata aku tidak menggunakan celana ,maksudku aku menggunakan celana namun hanya celana pendek

Setelah sadar akan keadaanku sendiri , lucy meminta seorang prajurit untuk membawakanku celana , dan beberapa menit kemudian

"maaf untuk yang tadi jenderal "

"aku tau kau percaya diri dengan KEJANTANANMU namun aku harap kau mengerti situasinya saat ini letnan "

"YES , MA'AM!"

[salute]

Lucy mendesah dan kembali kedirinya

"seperti yang kau lihat , kompi 1 sedang diserang, letnan aku ingin kau membawa prajuritmu untuk membatu mereka "

" Yes Ma'am !, tapi aku belum bertemu dengan pasukanku selain Kopral Lisanna dan Sersan 2 Juvia "

"tidak apa , bawa saja mereka berdua bersamamu untuk saat ini , aku ingin kau juga mengambil alih komando kompi 1 untuk sementara waktu , sepertinya –"

Lucy mengarahkan pandangan pada staff XO mira yang sedang duduk di depan layar

"sepertinya kapten mereka, kapten Theo dan letnan Ali tewas dalam kontak pertama dan sekarang yang mengomando kompi 1 adalah sersan Dimitri "

"jadi begitulah situasinya , letnan ini perintah bawa 2 anak buahmu dan pergi kesana menggunakan Humvee dan pimpin kompi 1 "

"yes m'am"

"dan tolong lakukan sesuatu tentang situasi ini kau mengerti letnan!"

"jelas m'am , kalau begitu saya permisi "

[salute]

...

Sebelum aku pergi menemui mereka berdua aku pergi ke kamp perlengkapan , aku mulai menggunakan seragam militer yang sudah di modifikasi agar dapat berkamuflase dengan lingkungan sekitar , karena wilayah ini berpasir sepertinya mereka sudah menyesuaikan pakaian agar dapat berkamuflase dengan baik

Aku kemudian menggunakan body armor dan memasang alat komunikasi , setelah selsai aku langsung mengambil helm yang sudah terpasang **Night Vision [NVG]** karena ini merupakan serangan malam , aku harus menggunakanya agar dapat melihat musuh di malam hari

Aku langsung pergi ke loker senjata dimana seorang petugas senjata sudah mempersiapkan senjata beserta amunisi dan beberapa granat tangan ,saat aku menghampirinya dia memberi hormat

"senjata anda sudah sampai pak "

"terima kasih prajurit "

Setelah mengeceknya aku yakin senjata ini sudah siap , senjata yang kugunakan adalah senjata yang selalu digunakan olehku di kesatuan Nato , **Heckler & Koch HK-416 **atau biasa di sebut **HK-416** senjata ini adalah buatan gabungan dari perusahaan senjata milik amerika dan jerman , senjata buatan tahun 2005 ini merupakan senjata utama yang selalu digunakan oleh pasukan delta force milik amerika dan aku sering menggunakanya karena mudah digunakan dan cukup efektif , ngomong-ngomong senjata ini memiliki rata-rata tembakan 850 peluru permenit , jarak tambak efektif senjata ini 300-400m

Setelah dirasa siap aku keluar dari tenda dan melihat disana sudah ada kopral lisanna dan Sersan 2 Juvia

Saat melihat lisanna yang membawa **Steyr SSG-69 (AUSTRIA) ,** bukankah itu senjata Sniper ,saat aku melihat senjatanya aku baru ingat ada beberapa orang yang tidak bisa membedakan antara seorang Sniper dan penembak jitu( **Sharpshooter** ) , apa jenderal lucy tidak bisa membedakan...?

"Kopral lisanna ..."

"Pak!"

"bukankah itu senjata Seorang Sniper...?"

Melihat senjatanya lisanna menuduk dan

"maafkan saya pak ,sebenarnya senjata **Barret M95** milik saya di pinjam oleh seseorang dari kompi 1 , dan hanya ada senjata ini yang ada "

Dipinjam...? apa di kesatuan ini meminjamkan senjata adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar, aku tidak mengerti ... , seorang prajurit hanya di ijinkan memiliki 1 senjata utama , senjata utama seorang prajurit memilik sebuah kode yang telah terdaftar bersama NIK seorang prajurit , setiap prajurit harus tau nomer senjata mereka , ini agar melatih mereka agar selalu bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga dan merawat senjata mereka sendiri ...

Aku tau sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memberi hukuman

"haahh... kita akan bicarakan itu nanti , lagi pula kompi 1 sedang mendapat serangan dan kita bertiga di tugaskan untuk membatu dan bila perlu mengatasi masalah tentang gangguan yang menghambat frekuensi sinyal pada CIC ,kalian mengerti !"

"SIR..,YES SIR"

" kalau begitu bagus , sekarang ayo kita pergi dan bantu mereka "

"YES SIR"

Kamipun langsung naik ke Humvee dan melaju kearah dimana kompi 1 di tempatkan ... tunggu lalu ledakan itu berasal darimana .. sial aku lupa bertanya mungkin nanti akan kutanya lucy setelah ini selsai ...

Aku harap ... kami tidak terlambat ...

 **TBC**

Halo... kembali dengan saya Kazami

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Fanfic satu ini .. apa berbeda dengan yang lain hahahaa...:D

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang memberikan masukan dan komentar ...

Saya masih baru dan masih pemula dalam hal ini jadi apabila ada kesalahan entah itu dalam 'kata' atau apapun itu silahkan beritau saya

Sekian dan terima kasih...

Tunggu kelanjutanya ...


End file.
